1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to test systems and more specifically to test systems for determining the current operational status of apparatus by comparing the Walsh transform of a signal representing the current operational status of the apparatus to the Walsh Transform of a signal representing a known operational status of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art techniques for analyzing complex signals relied on some form of Fourier Series calculations. Such analysis can be mathematically precise; however, when the signals being analyzed are composed of many individual square wave signals, processing the signals, especially identifying the individual components of the composite signal to determine if they are present or not can be extremely difficult. It is usually possible to determine the current operational status utilizing Walsh technology without identifying the individual signal components, however, such identification may be very useful. Other prior art test systems are based on a comparative analysis of the infrared patterns emitted by the apparatus under test.